


Christmas happened sooner

by Bluetiti



Category: zaintsee
Genre: Christmas, Gen, zaintsee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetiti/pseuds/Bluetiti
Summary: It was the beginning of a quiet day for Rosie... But everything changed at the park. She felt like it was one of the most beautiful days of her life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Christmas happened sooner

**Author's Note:**

> I created this story and dedicated it to Rosie. The first fiction I read was written by her and since this moment, I continue to read what she writes.
> 
> Thank you Rosie for everything you write and for your kindness, I hope this little story will make you smile. Stay yourself, you're amazing!

"Such a boring day" was Rosie's thought when she was eating a mince pie with a coffee while scrolling on Twitter. Each day she had freetime and was staying home, she looked a bit at her favorite actors accounts on social medias. But today, no big updates from both Saint and Zee appeared in her timeline. On Instagram, she made the same observations: only a repost in story for one and a song by Post Malon for the other, nothing unusual or incredible.

There wasn't much to do. Her work was done and her relatives were busy. She thought about buying some plants to decorate her house but she had already too many. It was definitely a quiet day and it was rare for Rosie. The lady of 26 years liked to rest but as she was working a good part of the week, she liked to do activities when she had free time.

Then she sat on her bed and looked at her little cactus, placed on her wooden cupboard. At the view of this tiny plant, she had the idea to update her fanfiction about ZaintSee, it was about Christmas and she was so excited about this celebration, counting the days before this magical moment every day. She opened her laptop, wrote a paragraph imagining what Saint and Zee would do at the moment, knowing they were in Irland because Saint hold a fanmeet a few days ago and Zee was part of it.

Despite all her motivation to write, her cat had not the same opinion. She didn't let her concentrate for a minute. She jumped on her legs and ran in the room. After the cat, it was her dog's turn. Alice was scratching at the door while barking.

\- What happens to you both?

Her cat jumped on her bed not giving the slightest amount of interest to her question. Unlike Alice who was more interested about it. She stared at Rosie for one reason and the young woman knew exactly why.

\- Ok, you won, let's go for a walk!

Rosie put her beautiful pink jacket. She felt elegant and it kept her warm during the long cold days in Winter. The cold had settled in England for a dozen of days and, outside, a light breeze caressed her face. She liked this feeling and it reminded her that Christmas wasn't far away.

From where she was, just in front of the park, Rosie could see a small crown with several people eating near two tall broad-leaved trees. "Probably a friends meeting" she thought. Arrived at the park entrance, Alice began to run. As she was too fast, Rosie dropped the leash. After that, she jumped in the middle of the people. The beautiful woman hurried to catch the dog but it was too late. 

The circle of people took a glance at Rosie who was now in front of them. She felt a bit embarrassed by the situation. However she was glad Alice didn't cause a lot of troubles.

\- Your dog is so cute! said a girl with a purple hoodie.

Two men in the middle of the circle came to see Rosie. At the moment, she recognised right away the two people. Both wore sunglasses, one a cap and the other a beanie. Even with these accessories who hid a part of their face, they were recognisable for Rosie. 

She didn't believe who she had in front of her eyes. It was simply Zee Pruk Panich and Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana, the people who made her happy, who cheered her up when she was feeling unwell. She was litterally amazed. Her heart was beating wildly and she didn't know how to react nor what to do.

\- Hi, is it your dog? asked Zee.

\- Yes, I'm sorry please excuse Alice, I don't know what she has today.

\- It's maybe because I'm eating a chicken pesto panini. Are you hungry, Alice? whispered Saint to her, snuggled up in Zee's arms.

Zee, with a big smile on his lips, talked to Alice. Thanks to Zee, she felt at peace. Anyone could see that the young man loved dogs. Then, he put the dog on the ground. Rosie noticed that dirt that came from Alice's paws covered his blue hoodie and she was feeling guilty.

\- Can I do something for your sweater?

\- No, it's okay, don't worry.

\- My house is near this park. I can put your sweater in my washing machine and lend you one? I have plenty at home.

\- Okay thank you, smiled Zee.

Rosie didn't want this moment to end. She tried to stay cool but inside of her, it was a firework of emotions. She wanted to ask them a lot of questions but didn't want to sound impolite or intrusive. She didn't understand why they were here, how it was possible to meet them at that specific place, in a simple park lost in England. 

When they arrived at Rosie's house, they both removes their shoes, covered with mud in some places of their soles. Rosie told them to take place in her living room. After searching for warm clothes, she showed them at Zee.

\- I like pink sweaters so I'll take the pink one! jubilated Zee, adressing a smile accomplice to his friend.

The younger, with rosy cheeks, took a glance at his favorite koala, winked and quickly changed the subject. 

\- By the way, I'm Saint Suppapong and this is my bro, Zee Pruk.

\- I'm Rosie. In fact, I already know you and your names. I've discovered you in Why R U.

They talked about the series and their future projects. The actors were in England because they still had a few days before their flight. As their discussion progressed, Rosie began hungry. It was past noon and her belly kept gurgling. Saint smiled at the young woman and exclaimed :

\- Let's go for a meal!

\- Saint, you've already eaten a panini, are you sure it's a good idea? I don't want you to feel unwell because you ate too much and end throwing up in the taxi.

\- I'm still hungry, I'll eat a light meal Phi.

\- I know a really good Italian restaurant. Do you want to go?

Saint and Zee nodded. The tree people took a taxi then went to the place. The interior was cosy and the walls in warm tones. A boy seemed to have recognised the two actors and was secretly taking pictures of us. It didn't bother Saint and Zee, they were used to it.

The moment was fun and the food was amazing. After their lunch, Rosie proposed :

\- Would you like to visit the city? 

\- Yes of course, it will leave us with good memories. It's one of our last days here, we'll return in Thailand in 2 days, answered the younger.

The three people were walking together in some streets full of charm. The Christmas lights added an extra air of magic to the city. She showed to the young men every places she loved.

Saint was looking at all the Christmas decorations with sparkling eyes. Zee couldn't stop looking at him. One part of the younger's face was in shadow, the other in light. Usually he looked like an angel, but under these lights, with his radiant smile, this impression was reinforced. The man couldn't help but take a few pictures of his friend. 

Rosie had a light heart. She couldn't stop smiling, looking at the city she knew so well, her eyes glowing. Before the end of the day, she asked Saint and Zee if she could take a picture with them. It was a beautiful memory that she would never forget.

After this fabulous day, Rosie took a bath and then lay down in her bed. She looked at her Twitter account; pictures of her and ZaintSee were everywhere in her DM, in her timeline. "Who is this woman?" "Is she Saint and Zee friend?" "How do they know each other" were the 3 questions that came up the most often. She smiled at her screen, finding this funny.

From her point of view, today was unimaginable, a daydream. She was shaken by a wave of emotions, mixed with happiness and nostalgia due to the moment she had just experienced, which was already over. But in the end, she remembered the wonderful moments she had spent in the company of Zee and Saint. She still couldn't believe it. In her heart, Christmas happened sooner.


End file.
